Farmhold
A Farmhold is a fortified settlement typically the size of a Hamlet or small Village that exists within a Canton of a March of a Barony. Farmholds are constructed to serve the needs of a Lordshold, Knightshold, or Magehold and look to them for protection and order. Similar to a Woodhold or a Minehold, the Farmhold is built for a specific purpose and functions as a component of the local lord's Shire. Layout A Farmhold, typically, is simply a small collection of farmer's homes surrounded by a wooden or stone wall and a dry moat. The farm is not owned by the residents of the farmhold but rather owned by the local Lord (Knight or Mage). Workers are typically paid with a percentage of the harvest thus encouraging them to produce more within their fields. One of the most obvious visual differences in the design of a Farmhold versus a Knighthold is the lack of a central Keep. Secondly, a farmhold often exists as an extension or holding of a Knighthold (Lordshold or Magehold), relying upon the local knight and his guards for protection. In return, the farmhold pays a tithe of food, materials or labor. Typically, a the food produced by the Farmhold must be distributed between the Lordshold, any Woodholds and Mineholds within the Shire to keep their productivity up. Therefore many shires will have more than one Farmhold - typically three. Life Farmholds typically will house between thirty and fourty people (including children) within the five to six buildings located behind their walls. Families tend to include multiple children, often at least four but can grow to as many as eight if there is sufficient food to keep them fed. When the farmhold's population rises too high to support their numbers, it's an all-too-common sight to see a young boy, old enough for work, to be hopping on a turnip cart and heading for the Lord's Hold. There he can look for work because his parents need him out of the home to make room for the smaller children. Sometimes the boy's father will have already secured him a work either as a laborer or possibly as an apprentice to a trade. Young women, for much the same reason, might leave the farmhold but they will typically find work as a servant within the Lordhold as a maid or cook. Trades Obviously the most common trade within a Farmhold is that of a farmer or something to do with animal husbandry. However, a number of cottage trades are often found within the hold as either minor hobbies (such as wood carving, herb-gathering or the like) which occur year-round as the occasion presents itself or as seasonal jobs done when the farming is done for the year. These seasonal trades are often called "Winter Work" as they usually only occur once the harvest has been brought in and before the spring plowing begins. Winterwork can involve weaving and tailoring (for women) or woodwork, leatherwork or even minor stone carving depending upon the available materials. Winterwork can also involve service to the local Lord Known Farmholds (Use Farmhold) category=Farmhold Category:Fortification Category:Settlement/Territory